


Throwback Thursday

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic Gone Wrong, Past Child Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena's been defeated, the baby has been saved and Storybrooke gets a chance to breath. With the naming celebration for the new prince to look forward to everything is good in the town. So, a magic spell hitting the early morning patrons of the diner should have been expected, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Leroy was pottering around on the dock by his boat. During the time Henry hadn’t known who any of them were he’d taken the kid out fishing in the harbour twice and it had been fun. It hadn’t been easy not letting slip that Henry had actually grown up here, but any mistakes had been brushed over as Leroy’s grumpy nature assuming the kid knew about the town he was visiting; “It’s a small town, kid, everyone knows everyone, keep forgetting you’re a newcomer.” Now he’d got his memories back Henry had asked if they could still go fishing again next week, Leroy had agreed eagerly, much to the surprise of his brothers, Henry’s mothers and the other customers in Grannys at the time.   
He stretched upright and a something blue caught his eye. Astrid was walking along the dock front with some of the other nuns. Leroy raised his hand and waved at her. She stumbled slightly as she waved back, but he could see the smile on her face and he grinned in return.

“Come along Astrid.”

Mother Superior’s sharp words cut through the moment. Leroy lowered his hand and turned swiftly back to his boat. Even in Storybrooke Blue was of the opinion that a fairy and a dwarf shouldn’t have a happy ending. It ate away at Leroy’s good mood; he slammed the hatch shut and headed towards Grannys for a beer.

Astrid glanced over her shoulder at the slamming sound. Even from this distance she could see that Leroy was back in his habitual bad mood. She bit her lip and hurried after her sister fairies. She caught sight of Regina and Robin Hood walking hand in hand with Robin’s little boy. They swung him into the air every few steps, the sound of the little one’s shrieks of joy mingled with the laughter of the Evil Queen and her lover. Something clicked into place in Astrid’s mind; the vague plan that had hovered at the edge of her mind since the First Curse broke shifted into focus causing her to gasp slightly. It was so simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Leroy was banging on the door of Grannys as Emma and Henry wandered up to the dinner the next morning. He gave Emma a sort of nod in greeting and spared Henry a gruff hello, before returning his attention to the diner door.

“Come on! Hurry up sister! Some of us need our coffee!”

Granny opened the door with a frown.

“You could always learn to brew your own you know Leroy.”

There wasn’t much bite in her tone, if anything she sounded tired, and it’s not like she hadn’t said pretty much the same thing every morning for years. Leroy just threw her a ‘Yeah right’ look and barged into the dinner and took his usual seat at the counter. Emma smiled at Granny as she stepped inside.

“No Ruby this morning?”

“Last night of Wolf’s Time. She’s probably still in the woods.”

Henry grinned at Granny.

“Thought I heard her howling last night, sounds like she was having fun.”

Emma glanced at him a concerned frown puckering her brow; now the kid had his memories back he no problems accepting that one of their friends spent three nights a month prowling around as a wolf. It was the sort of strangeness that he wouldn’t have to deal with once they were back in New York; at least not now Zelena was locked up and there’d be no more winged monkey attacks in the Big Apple. They settled at the counter watching Leroy bicker with Granny about the crispiness of his morning bacon. The door to the kitchen swung open to reveal the unlikely sight of Captain Hook, frowning at a piece of paper spiked on the end of his hook.

“You look to be well stocked for tomorrow’s festivities Widow Lucas apart from the distressing lack of rum.”

Granny cocked an eyebrow at Hook and reached out to pluck the list from the end of his hook. It was her turn to frown as she read it muttering to herself.

“According to this there’s three bottles back there.”

Hook gave her a look of mock horror;

“Aye, scarcely enough for a man to wet the young prince’s head.”

Granny clucked and batted his arm with a smile.

“I’d forgotten there’d be a pirate at the party. I’ll get some more in.”

Hook inclined his head in thanks; he caught sight of Emma’s bemused smile, with a grin on his lips he ambled from behind the counter.

“Morning Swan, Henry me boy.”

He clapped the lad on the shoulder as he swung himself onto the stool next to them, his long leather coat flaring out behind him. Emma’s face was full of teasing mirth.

“Granny got you working in the kitchen for your bed and board now?”

Hook’s eyes darkened for a split second, before he hitched a grin onto his face.

“Just helping out for your brother’s naming celebration.”

“And what do you know about party planning?”

“I didn’t pop into existence as a roguishly handsome pirate, Swan,” His hand came up to his face and he rubbed at the thin scar on his cheek, “I’ve served time in tavern kitchens.”

There was an edge to his words that Emma didn’t understand, but had to wonder about. The pirate and his improbably long history was a mystery in more ways than she could cope with before coffee. Thankfully Granny understood the needs of her early morning customers and appeared with lifesaving caffeine, and a nod towards Hook.

“I tell you he’s a wonder for organizing the stores and a demon at slicing veg.”

Henry snorted a laugh into his takeout cup of hot chocolate.

“There’s never anything in the books about Captain Hook making onion rings.”

Hook leaned forward playfully nudging Henry’s side with the curve of his hook.

“Listen here lad, there’s worse things a man can do than know his way around a galley. Real cooking too, not just those cardboard things your mother’s so fond of.”

Emma leaned forward and aimed a finger at him.

“Don’t diss Pop Tarts, they are a delicacy.”

“So is chimera according to some.”

Emma grimaced at the memory of the gamy taste of the lion, goat, snake creature. She frowned slightly as she watched Hook take out his flask and Irish up his coffee.

“Bit early for that isn’t it?”

Hook shrugged and tucked his flask away in the depths of his coat.

“The sun’s over the yard arm somewhere,” He took a slip and changed the subject with ease, “I trust your mother and brother are well?”

Emma hummed and nodded.

“Mary Margaret is doing great, she won’t put Hey There down, but that’s understandable after the stunt Zelena pulled.”

Confusion scrunched Hook’s brow.

“Hey There?”

Henry laughed and explained.

“That’s what Mom’s calling the baby for now.”

“What else can I call him? David and Mary Margaret won’t tell me his name until the party tomorrow.”

Hook scratched at his ear.

“I think traditionally the babe is an acceptable term until he’s named.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose and her lips quirked into a smirk.

“The babe with the power.”

“Come again?”

“You remind me of the babe, the babe with the power. Labyrinth? David Bowie in skin tight trousers with big hair? No?”

Hook shifted on his stool, picking up his rum laced coffee again, and before he took a sip he raised an eyebrow at Emma over the rim of the cup.

“You’re teasing me Swan, again.”

“We should have a big movie night, get Hook and Robin caught up on classic movies.”

Hook’s head tilted as he watched Emma’s face go blank. Since he was looking for it he just spotted the nervous dart of her eyes toward her son and the briefest flash of discomfort. She’d not told Henry of her plans to return to New York.

“We’ll see kid.”

From the look of the smile on Henry’s face he hadn’t noticed anything off about Swan’s response; he glanced at his watch and grabbed his hot chocolate.

“I’ve got to go meet Mom,” he gave Emma a one armed hug, “See you later Mom.”

“Okay kid, have fun.”

Henry waved at Hook and Granny, he wasn’t daft enough to try and distract Leroy from his breakfast. It was pure luck that he was still a few feet away when the door swung open with a crash and the flash of light exploded in the dinner.

“Henry!”


	3. Chapter 3

The juke box was playing Soft Cell as Henry blinked awake. He sat up and had a moment of panic as he felt the warm wetness on his leg. A relieved sigh puffed from him when he found nothing but a splash of hot chocolate on his jeans. The groans from behind him made him jump to his feet, slipping on the puddle his dropped cup had left on the floor.

“Mom! Mom?”

Puzzlement replaced panic as he saw the girl struggling to sit up at the foot of the stool his Mom had been sitting on. Her movements were hampered by her oversized clothes, clothes that had fit his Mom just fine only minutes ago. Henry rubbed his eyes, but the sight in front of him didn’t change, his Mom was a kid, no older than him.

“Henry! Are you okay?”

Henry’s mouth was gaping open and he was staring down at her. Emma realized there was something strange about her point of view, Henry had grown a lot lately but he wasn’t taller than her yet. She tugged the waist of her jeans up as she tried to step forward. Henry rushed to steady her as she wobbled on the heels of her boots. She held on to his hand as she kicked her feet from the boots without having to undo the zips. Standing firm in her socks she tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened. The panicked thoughts flying through her mind were halted by a pained groan from Hook. The sight of him caused her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.  
While Emma’s clothes just looked too baggy for her Killian was drowning in his. He was swamped by the huge leather coat pooling on the floor around him. He pushed himself to his feet and his now skinny legs parted company from his trousers and boots. He looked down and cursed;

“What the bloody hell?”

Killian’s hand flew to his throat at the boyish squeak that came from his lips. Well, it was probably his hand, but it was lost in the depths of his coat sleeve. The loose leather slapped at his face and made him grimace. For a moment sounds of frustration and struggle filled the air as he fought to free himself from the now far too big coat. His right hand came free, clenched into a fist around his heavy rings, all of which were threatening to escape from his thin fingers. He pulled his left arm free and his hook and brace thumped dully to the floor. Killian stared in surprise at his left hand, all five fingers and a palm of actual skin and bone. He flexed it and turned into back and forth before tapping if against his still closed right fist, it was real alright.

Emma was boggling at the boy pirate, who was now only wearing a baggy shirt and vest, both hanging from his frame like some weird oversized dress. She started giggling as his thick belt slowly slid to the floor. Hook scowled at her.

“What?”

“You’re so scrawny.”

It was true; Killian was skinny and no taller than Henry had been when he first found her in Boston. Killian wrapped his thin arms defensively around his chest and shuffled from foot to foot, his toe nudging his fallen clothes. Henry felt a pang of sympathy as he recognized the embarrassment Killian was feeling; it hadn’t been that long since he’d been the shortest kid on the playground, subjected the same teasing tone from girls. Finding out that it was apparently a common trait in teenaged girls didn’t make the memories sting any less. Hook’s tone was snappish, but hurt as he said;

“I didn’t get my growth until I was fifteen and we’re what, about twelve?” Killian sniffed and peered so hard at Emma that she leant back a little. He waved his finger at his own teeth, “What’s with the …” 

Killian trailed off unsure how to describe the things in Emma’s mouth. Emma ran her tongue over her teeth and sighed.

“Braces. They straighten your teeth, never thought I’d been wearing these again.”

Killian was sniggering now as Emma gave him a tight lipped glare. Henry sighed and hid his face in his hands for a second. The yet another groan from the corner distracted him from the bickering kids who had progressed to pulling faced at each other.

“Real mature, guys,” Henry snapped at them as he rushed to help Granny and Leroy. He pulled up short as he found the two of them unchanged, apparently unchanged he corrected in his head, you could never tell with magic.

Leroy was helping Granny to her feet, a look of concern on his face.

“You okay, sister?”

At Leroy’s gentle tone Henry frowned and really looked at him. It wasn’t just his voice that was softer; the permanent scowl was gone from his face. Henry licked his lip and carefully asked;

“How’d do you feel Leroy?”

Leroy smiled at him.

“I feel great.”

His tone of voice caused a word to jump to the front of Henry’s mind.

“Like Dreamy, like when you hatched?”

Henry remembered the story of Grumpy. Dwarves were hatched fully grown, so if Leroy had been hit by the same spell as his Mom and Hook there would be no physical change. Leroy was giving his words careful thought.

“Yeah, like when I hatched. How’d you know about that?”

Henry shrugged.

“Your story’s in the Book,” Henry turned to Granny who was holding her head and wincing.

“So why aren’t you a kid as well, Granny?”

Her eyes squinted open, a total lack of understanding on her pained face. Henry pointed at the two pre-teens who had climbed onto the stools at the counter. They had stopped acting their current ages and started paying attention, distracted only by trying to keep their clothes from escaping from their too small frames. Granny opened her mouth and then closed it again and gave her head a slow shake.

“No idea Henry, I don’t feel well,” she growled and batted Leroy’s hand from her shoulder. Leroy just gave her a worried smile and backed away a little. Henry looked to his Mom and realised he was waiting for her to take charge, to come up with a plan. His heart sank a little when she just gave him a shrug. 

Henry sighed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he needed a responsible adult. Thankfully he had a Mom who wasn’t currently a kid, hopefully.

“Hi Mom. Something’s happened. No I’m fine. Mom. Mom! I need you to listen, okay? Do you have still have my old clothes in the house? Good, I need you to bring two sets to Grannys. I think you’re going to need to see this to believe it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Four minutes later Regina smoked into existence outside Grannys and crashed into Astrid. The bag of hastily grabbed clothes Henry had requested dropped to the sidewalk.

“I’m so sorry your Majesty.”

All of a fluster and babbling a constant stream of apologies Astrid bent and began scooping up the shirts and socks shoving them haphazardly back into the bag, which she clutched to her chest waiting for a scathing response from the Queen. Regina was too concerned about Henry’s cryptic message to comment on the fairy’s clumsiness or why she was dithering on the step of the diner, but a thought did occurred. She grabbed the woman’s elbow and spun her towards the door.

“Come with me. I might need your help.”

Astrid tried to stammer something, but Regina was a mother on a mission and didn’t pay attention. As soon as she stepped inside, she only had eyes for Henry. She rushed towards her son and pulled him into a fierce hug.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes Mom, but…”

Henry disentangled himself from her arms and turned her towards the counter. Astrid’s hand flew to her mouth;

“Oh my, oh dear.”

Regina frowned at the two strange children swinging their legs on the high stools at the counter. The clothes were familiar, very familiar; as was the cocky raised eyebrow the boy was shooting at her. She blinked and pointed at each of them in turn.

“Miss Swan? Captain Guyliner?”

The girl nodded and the boy raised his coffee cup in mocking salute. Astrid rushed between them to Leroy’s side. 

“Leroy! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine sister.”

Regina remained focused on the pint sized Emma and Hook. It took her a few minutes to wrap their head around the sight. Killian rolled his eyes and hopped down from his stool, his shirt tails flapping around his shins. He began rummaging in the bag of clothes Astrid had abandoned. He ran an eye over Emma and threw her the clothes closest to her size. 

“Need a hand, love?”

Emma rolled her eyes at him.

“You want to lose the spare already?”

She disappeared behind the counter to change. Hook’s grin slipped from his face as he spotted Henry’s raised eyebrows and disbelieving look. He cleared his throat and focused on the remaining clothes. 

For the sheer novelty of it he undid the clasps on his waistcoat with his left hand, it took a little longer than it usually would, he was out of practise using his left hand for anything. Killian removed the waistcoat and began to pull on a pair of Henry’s old jeans, the fabric of his shirt bunched up around his waist as he did so. He became aware that Regina was still staring at him with confusion. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, it’s us and yes we’re children,” Killian cinched the belt tight around his slim waist and sighed as he saw he’d pulled it passed the final hole. He wriggled the leather back through the buckle until he could fasten the belt. Emma came out from behind the counter just as he was pulling his shirt off over his head, she gasped;

“Hook! What happened to your back?”

He looked over his shoulder at her horrified face, the tips of his ears colouring when he realized what had caused her reaction. 

“I take it disobedient children aren’t whipped in this realm?”

Emma blinked hard, her eyes still wide.

“Hell, no!”

Hook shrugged and hid his back from sight by tugging jumper he’d picked up over his head.

“It’s nothing, means we’re closer to thirteen than twelve.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to react to his casual dismissal of the abuse she seen written across his back. She had scars from her own less than perfect childhood, but nothing as brutal as those. Hook was refusing to meet her eye; he scratched at his ear with his left hand and his face broke into a surprised grin as fingers rather than metal connected with his skin. Emma knew the moment to get the full story of his scars had passed, she turned to Regina who was still wearing a shell shocked expression.

“Any bright ideas how to fix this?”

Regina shook her head.

“I’m not sure what this is yet. What exactly happened?”

Emma and Hook shrugged in tandem, Henry explained events as best he could to his bemused Mom.

“There was a bang and a sparkly flash. We passed out for a few minutes. Leroy’s back to being Dreamy, Mom and Hook are kids, but Granny’s just got a headache.”  
Henry glanced towards the end of the counter where Astrid and Leroy were standing by the juke box smiling shyly at each other as the spoke quietly together. Henry rose up on his toes and frowned when he couldn’t see the other person hit by the spell. 

“Where’s Granny?”

“She went out.”

“She said something about needing some air. She’s not been de-aged so I think she’s okay.”

Henry had a nagging feeling that it wouldn’t be as simple as that, but for now there were more pressing matters to deal with. Regina was clearly thinking along the same lines as she took a deep breath and dropped into a chair. 

“You didn’t see anyone before the magic hit?”

Henry shook his head. Astrid swallowed hard and shrugged. 

“Okay we’re looking for someone who can disappear and since I didn’t do this and Zelena is powerless and locked up…”

“The bloody Crocodile.”

Regina’s eye narrowed, she’d been thinking along the same lines, but for the moment she couldn’t work out any advantage for Rumple.

“I admire your constant loathing for Gold, but I don’t see why he would do this. A sneak attack is too impersonal, not his style at all.”

Hook just glared at her, which caused a soft smile to spread on her face, the pirate’s ire rather lost its fire on his smooth baby face. With a huff he began to rummage in his coat pocket and produced his flask. Regina’s eyes widened as Henry dove across the room and snatched the glass bottle from Killian’s hand.

“Oi! Give that back!”

Henry danced away from Hook, the flask held high above his head.

“Hook, you’re younger than me! No rum.”

Killian jumped and tried to snatch his flask back from Henry’s hand.

“I’ve been drinking rum since I was ten!”

He jumped again, but Henry now stood a good foot taller than him and had no difficulty in keeping it from his grasp. Regina ground her teeth together.

“Sit down!”

Killian jerked away from the sharp tone and dropped into a seat well away from Regina. Emma’s head tilted as she frowned at him thoughtfully, she thought he was sulking about the loss of his flask and how easily Henry had kept it from him, but for an instant she’d been sure she’d seen fear flash across his face; Regina’s tone had made her flinch a little as well, making her think that this wasn’t just a cosmetic change, she’d not flinched from a grown-ups anger in years. Henry tucked the flask into his pocket with a sigh. Astrid came towards them, nervously wringing her hands together.

“Why don’t I take Leroy to Mother Superior, she can help us work out what’s happened.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Dealing with a sulking child pirate had not been the way she wanted to spend her day. Astrid’s suggestion held some merit, apart from Peter Pan’ Shadow the Blue Fairy was the only other magic user she could think of who had turned adults into children.

“That might be useful.”

The words had hardly left her lips when Astrid grabbed Leroy’s hand and dragged him from the diner with a smile. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She loathed admitting it, but she needed help here, she pulled out her cell phone and punched up a contact. Emma’s voice caused her to look up at the blonde child who was twisting her fingers in the hem of her borrowed shirt.

“Who are you calling?”

“Your parents Miss Swan. I think they’d like to see you, don’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Granny had slipped from the diner at the first chance she saw. She knew exactly what the spell had done to her and she didn’t want to be anywhere near people. 

“This shouldn’t be happening, not at this time of day.”

She rushed towards the woods, keeping to back streets and alleys as much as she could. A few folk waved hello and tried to stop her for a gossip, but she brushed passed them with a growled apology and in a few persistent cases a snarled insult.

At the edge of the woods she slipped out of sight behind a gnarled tree. Granny was panting and shaking as the change overtook her. She dropped to her hands and knees as the old, yet familiar feeling of being the wrong shape tingled along her nerves. She fought to hang on to who she was, but it just caused a throbbing headache behind her eyes. She gave in and let the wolf take over. Dew damp grass bent under her paws and the wolf ran.

 

Ruby stretched into wakefulness by the dying embers of the fire pit. She sat up and rolled her shoulders to find Robin smiling at her.

“Good morning Ruby. Did you enjoy you run?”

Ruby hummed as she took the tin mug of coffee from the outlaw. This had become a routine for them since they’d returned to Storybrooke. Each Wolf’s Time she would lope around the woods, generally finding her way to the Merry Men’s camp before dawn. The Merry Men had been a little cautious at first, a wolf hanging around camp wasn’t normally to be tolerated, but once Ruby had explained who she was in the bright light of day, they’d accepted her monthly visits. Robin had taken to leaving the fire burning low for her, not that she needed the heat as a wolf, but waking up to the warm embers was pleasant as a human. The camp around them was all but empty; the men already off about their daily tasks.

“Oh, I slept late this morning.”

Robin nodded as he took a swig of his own coffee.

“I think you’d been swimming, you were certainly wet when you arrived.”

Ruby smiled at the memory of last night.

“I went down to the beach and splashed through the waves,” Ruby’s hand rose carefully to her head, “How tangled is my hair?”

Robin chuckled.

“Not the worst I ever seen it. You always look amazingly well put together for saying you’ve spent the night in another skin.”

“One of the perks I guess…”

Robin’s brow creased into a frown as Ruby trailed off and sniffed at the air.

“Is something wrong?”

Ruby snuffed more of the morning air into her lungs, under the wood smoke and piny scent of the forest there was something else. She was distracted as Roland came running up to the fire laughing and waving a stick over his head. This wasn’t his normal game of sword fighting; the stick was for the wolf pup bouncing around his heels. Robin was shocked and scooped his son into his arms as he speechlessly gaped at the blonde fluffy pup. Ruby was in a similar state of confusion, her mouth hanging open as the wolf padded over to sit in front of her, it’s head cocked to one side, an ear turned inside out just like every cute puppy dog calendar she’d ever seen. Ruby gulped.

“Granny?”

Robin’s eyebrows leapt up.

“That’s Widow Lucas?”

Ruby nodded slowly. Robin didn’t doubt her nose, but he was still having a hard time believing his own eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to line up his thoughts.

“But she’s a wolf?”

It wasn’t the brightest thing to say, but it was the part of this picture he was having the biggest problem with. Now the biggest hurdle was out of the way the rest of Robin’s jumbled questions tumbled from his mouth.

“She a wolf and its daylight and why is she a puppy?”

Ruby blinked hard and shook her head free of the daze that had settled over her.

“I have no idea, but that is Granny. I think we need to get to town and find Emma.”

Robin bit his lip. Roland was squirming in his arms trying to get back to his new playmate.

“Do we need a leash for her?”

Both the pup and Ruby fixed him with a disbelieving stare that instantly underlined their family connection, despite the current difference in form.

“Sorry, sorry, foolish thing to suggest. I’m a little out of my depth here.”

Robin lowered Roland to the ground and watched as the pup, well Granny, gambolled back to him, yipping and wagging her tail. Robin ran a hand over his face; just another day in Storybrooke.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid’s hand in his felt good, so good in fact that it took a few moments for Leroy to work out they were heading in the wrong direction. He stopped and pulled gently on her hand, a smile spreading across his face at how ditzy she could be; fancy forgetting which way was home.

“This isn’t the way to your place, sister.”

Astrid faced him and smiled shyly, making the smile on his own face grow wider.

“I know, but it’s such a nice day I thought we could take a walk along to the harbour first. I mean it’s not as if what’s happened in dangerous is it?”

A tiny frown creased Leroy’s brow.

“I don’t think Emma and Hook are happy about being kids again.”

She shuffled her feet and didn’t meet his eye for a moment. 

“I know, but we’re hardly seen each anymore and I have to be with you now to look after you since you’ve been hit by this potion, so even Blue can’t complain, and I just thought this would…”

Leroy gently put his finger to her lips to silence the babbled reasoning.

“It’s a great idea,” he tugged on her hand as he started off toward the docks again, “Come on I’ve been fixing up my boat. Can’t wait for you to see her, you’re going to love her.”

Astrid laughed; she skipped after Leroy and for now put all thoughts of the magical problems in town out of her mind.

 

Hook snapped out of his pout the second Regina mentioned calling Emma’s parents. He could see she was about to bolt and he thought he understood why; Snow and Charming were going to go into parental overload at the chance to be with Emma as a child. For an instant he considered grabbed her hand and running with her. Loving parents hadn’t featured too heavily in his own upbringing and the idea of the royal couple’s reaction to their current predicament made his stomach clench in dread. He rose to his feet and went to stand in front of Emma. She met his eyes, but didn’t speak, she didn’t need to, from the start she’d been an open book to him and he’d have to be blind not to see the fear in her eyes right now. He jerked his head toward the kitchen.

“Don’t know about you, Swan, but I am starving. Let’s make some grilled cheese,” His lips quirked, “I think I can still reach the grill.”

The quip at his expense made her smile, Emma nodded and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen. Regina finished her quiet call to Mary Margaret and looked at Henry. The tension in her son dropped from him as he sagged into the seat opposite her.

“Henry, are you okay?”

“It’s just weird seeing Mom like this. She didn’t come up with a plan, or anything, I had to take charge,” He blew out a long sigh, “Being a grown up is hard.”

Regina reached for his hand.

“You’ve done everything right so far, Henry. I’m proud of you.”

In the kitchen it turned out that Hook couldn’t reach the grill, so with a dramatic eye roll to entertain Emma, he’d raided the fridge instead. He tossed her a jar of strawberry jelly and grabbed both jars of peanut butter. As he kicked the door shut he held them up and asked;

“Smooth or crunchy?”

“You know about PB and J?”

“Aye. Henry introduced me to the concept while I was looking after him. He claimed it was inconceivable that I’d not tried it before.”

Emma smiled and reached for the loaf of bread on the counter.

“You know that’s a movie quote, right? Inconceivable!”

Hook sighed as he wrestled the lids free from the jars. Emma watched as he tucked the jar in the crook of his left elbow and twisted the lid free with his right hand. He’d forgotten that he had a left hand again.

“I did get that impression,” his eyes darted towards her as he lifted two plates from the stack beneath the shelf, “Shall we add that film to mine and Robin’s educational program?”

He kicked himself as he saw her walls slam up, but he did note how obvious those walls were at her current age. He’d thought Swan’s defences to be hard as an adult, but as a child they were terrifying and now he was on the wrong side of them. 

“That was a low blow, I’m sorry Swan. Feeling a bit…”

He wasn’t sure how to explain how he was feeling, but the girl beside him understood. Emma bumped his shoulder with hers.

“A bit childish?”

There was a hint of laughter in her voice that warmed Killian’s heart. He laughed with her as they got on with putting their sandwiches together. A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate; in truth they devoured their messily put together snacks. Emma was forcibly reminded of another time when a comment had been made about how fast she ate. If anything Hook was quicker than she was, he even hunched slightly over his food like she did. She figured his eating habits had something to do with the scars on his back and was trying to figure out how to ask the questions bouncing around her head when a startled voice made them both look up.

“Emma!”

Mary Margaret stood at the door of the kitchen, her wide eyes glistening with tears.


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken ten very uncomfortable minutes for Mary Margaret to stop sobbing and hugging Emma. David held off on the hugging, but there were tears in his eyes as he gazed between his new-born son and his currently teenaged daughter. Eventually Hook had sat down opposite Regina and kicked her shin under the table. The queen had frowned at him, but quickly understood his frantic eyebrow messages. Her tone of exasperated snark was just the thing to cut through the heavy emotional scene.

“Heart-warming as this little family moment is, we really need to find out what has happened.”

Mary Margaret sniffled into her hanky and dried her eyes.

“Yes, yes of course. Any ideas?”

As soon as she was free of her mother’s embrace Emma sidled across to Hook and Henry. Her son leant down and whispered in her ear;

“I promise I will never complain about you hugging me as long as you’re never that bad.”

Emma grinned up at him and gave him a little high five. Hook smiled at the little exchange, but raised his voice to join in the discussion going on between the full sized adults. They’d moved away from the kids to talk. The fact that they had blocked him and Emma from the conversation was getting under his skin.

“I’m going to pop down the road and talk to the Crocodile.”

Regina, Snow and Charming barely looked in his direction, too caught up in hashing through the possible causes to pay attention. Hook rolled his eyes and nudged Emma with his elbow.

“What say you, lass? Shall we go and question a croc?”

“Aye-aye cabin boy.”

The two of them slipped from the booth and Henry dropped his head into his hands. His Mom and his grandparents were totally oblivious; something had to be done quickly.

“Emma and Hook are smoking!”

Three heads snapped round to glare at Henry just as the diner door swung closed behind the two escapees. Henry shrugged and calmly strolled passed his family;

“Actually they’re going to see Grandfather, thought you guys might like to tag along.”

As it turned out Emma and Hook had only made it to the sidewalk. They were watching a curious drama unfolding in the street with tilted heads and puzzled expressions.  
A large blond puppy dog lopped by the diner rapidly followed by little Roland who was laughing hysterically. A sharp clicking of heels and a solid thump of boots came next as Ruby raced after them with Robin right by her side. Ruby charged by, but Robin spotted Regina and managed to skid to a halt.

“Widow Lucas is a wolf pup.”

Regina stared at him, her elegant eyebrows arched in surprise. David nodded slowly and carefully said;

“That would explain why Ruby was yelling Granny.”

 

Belle raised her eyes from her book and frowned at the door. There was an odd scratching sound coming from the other side. She wandered over cautiously and tugged open the door. A blond ball of fur streaked into the shop quickly followed by a giggling little boy.

“You won!”

Belle dropped into a crouch beside the child;

“Roland? What are you doing here on your own?”

“Not on my own Granny is here.”

Before Belle could question the strange statement, she was interrupted by a string of heavily accented cursing from the back room.

“Rumple?”

From her crouch Belle got a clear view of the torn cuff of Rumple’s pant leg. As her gaze drifted upwards she discovered Rumple was hold a blond puppy by the scruff of it’s neck. Belle quickly rose to her feet and took the bundle of fur from a fuming mad Rumple.

“That damn thing savaged me.”

“Granny!”

A slightly out of breath Ruby rushed into the shop and plucked the squirming puppy from Belle’s arms. In no time at all the usual harbingers of chaos burst into the shop.

“Sheriff Nolan, I would like to report a vicious stray dog.”

The puppy in Ruby’s arms snarled at Rumple, who snapped his head round and replied with a snarl of his own, causing the puppy to whimper and bury her head into Ruby’s jacket. Ruby curled her lip at Rumple and stalked away from him. Rumple adjusted his tie and leant heavily on the counter.

“What the hell is going on this time?”

The very direct question wasn’t delivered with his normal flair, but his leg was aching from the puppy’s mauling. Belle was surprised to see a strange dark haired boy elbow his way to the front of the crowd and glower at Rumple.

“We want to know what spell you’ve cast on us, Crocodile.”

Rumple’s immediate reply died on his tongue as he caught up with what the boy had said.

“What did you call me?”

The boy straightened up in a gesture of defiance that may have carried more weight it he had been taller.

“You heard me, Crocodile.”

Rumple’s mouth twisted into a grin.

“Hook? Oh this is too precious,” Rumple glanced at the assembled heroes he eyes coming to rest on the only other strange face, “And I presume, Emma?”

The blonde girl gave him a sharp nod. Rumple clapped his hands together and laughed. His tone couldn’t have been more patronizing when he managed to speak;

“Have we been playing with magic we didn’t understand, children?”

Hook swore and stepped right up to the counter, placing himself directly under Rumple’s nose. 

“What had you done to us?”

Rumple recoiled, his nose scrunching in distaste.

“Not a single thing, but I can tell you that you stink of fairy magic.”

“Fairy magic?”

Rumple rolled his eyes at Regina, how she hadn’t notice the vile reek was beyond him.

“Aye, twinkly glitter fairy magic, with just a sprinkle of dark fairy dust in there too.”

Snow’s head tilted to one side as she spoke.

“Dark Fairy Dust turns an enemy into a form that’s easily squashed.”

“Well Hook’s current height fits the bill.”

Hook didn’t even bother to frown at Robin; he was too busy glaring at the Crocodile. The suggestion that he would curse the bloody pirate into child form just to attack him was making his blood boil.

“I will admit I’m tempted to give this wee ruffian a clip around the earhole, but I have never killed a child. No matter what bloody tales you might have heard.”

His words might not have reassured the band of heroes, but the thin line of Belle’s lips and the hard look in her eye as she silently nodded her agreement did. She reached for his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. The simple gesture cooled the rage boiling in him and in a calmer tone Rumple asked;

“Who else was cursed?”

“Me, Hook, Granny and Leroy.”

Rumple huffed and smirked at their blank faces.

“The dwarf who is in love with a fairy. I suggest that you hurl your accusations at Sister Astrid.”

The moment of realization on their faces was almost blinding. The rapid babble of voices as they put the pieces together was just irritating.

“Astrid was outside the diner when I arrived.”

“This curse has put Grumpy back to Dreamy.”

“That lying like glow worm!”

Rumple rolled his eyes;

“Yes, yes, wonderful. Now go away and fix this.”

Belle turned to him;

“Are you not going to help, Rum?”

His face softened a little before he jabbed a finger at the puppy in Ruby’s arms.

“That snapping ball of fur is Widow Lucas, sweetheart. I have to cure this damn were puppy bite; else I’m going to need a flea collar.”

With that Rumple hobbled off into the back room and the heroes headed out the front door. Quiet fell on the shop. Belle sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. So much for a quiet Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Charming shoved his cell back into his pocket and swore.

“Damn it. Astrid and Leroy never turned up at the convent.”

Hook sighed, “Bloody Crocodile was right.”

Regina put a hand on his shoulder in the way she usually did to comfort Henry when he was upset. The gesture caused Hook to raise an eyebrow at her in surprise. Regina hastily pulled her hand back and cleared her throat, daring the others to comment.

“So, where do we look for our run-away love birds?”

Henry grinned; “That’s easy, Leroy’s boat.”

Ruby shifted her grip on the wolf pup in her arms; everyone was still having a hard time admitting the fluffy puppy was Granny.

“I need to take Granny back to the diner. She’s hungry.”

It was clear from the way Roland attached himself to Ruby’s side that he was going where ever his new playmate went. Ruby smiled down at the lad and said to Robin;

“I can take care of him while you track down Leroy and Astrid.”

Robin squeezed her arm and crouched down in front of his son.

“Roland, you go with Ruby. You have to promise me you won’t go running off or misbehave.”

“I promise Papa.”

Robin pushed himself to his feet and watch as the unlikely trio headed back to the diner.

“Okay, so to the docks?”

Emma and Hook started in that direction, but were pulled back by Charming.

“Where do you think you two are going?”

Emma huffed at her father and spoke slowly;

“To the docks.”

“No way, you two are going to come home with Snow and me.”

“Come again, mate?”

Charming ran his hand over his face.

“We don’t know if there’s going to be trouble, Astrid might have gone full dark for all we know, and you two are just kids.”

Hook jabbed a finger at Henry, the outrage plain in his tone; “He gets to go, but we’re grounded?”

“Yes. Now come on.”

Emma and Hook exchanged at look that plainly broadcast their intention to bolt for the docks. Charming halted that little plan by gripping them both by the shoulder and marching them in the direction of the loft. Snow hurried after them hindered slightly by the baby’s stroller. Henry blew out a long breath.

“Never thought I’d see my Mom get grounded.”

Robin threw an arm around his shoulder, “Never thought I’d see Captain Hook get the same treatment.”

“This day cannot get any stranger.”

Henry rolled his eyes at his Mom, “Way to jinx it, Mom.”

 

Leroy had taken his boat out into the harbour.

“We can’t got out to sea, because of the town line, sorry.”

“No don’t worry, this is great.”

Leroy’s smile of joy was huge, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. There was a niggling feeling that he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t get a hold on the thought, so he ignored it.

“Hey, close the shutters. I want to show you something.”

Astrid nodded eagerly and latched the shutters that covered the portholes closed. The interior of the boat became dim. Astrid bit her lip and waited, a startled gasp escaped her as Leroy flicked a switch. Hundreds of little green light glowed in the gloom. She twirled on the spot taking in as much of the spectacle as she could. With a giggle she bumped into Leroy, who had quietly moved to her side.

“I know they ain’t real fireflies, but I thought since we can’t leave town to find the real deal, this would do.”

Astrid put her hands on Leroy’s chest and smiled up at him. This is everything she’d hoped for, but…

“Leroy when did you do this?”

“Been working on it for weeks. I know Blue don’t think we should be together, but I talked to Belle. You know she always says do the brave thing and bravery will follow?”

Astrid nodded a sudden sense of foreboding gripping her.

“Well, I thought, everyone else is getting their happy endings, so we should try for ours. Was going to invite you out here in a day or so.”

“Oh dear.”

Astrid dropped heavily onto the sagging couch.

“What’s wrong?”

The sorry looking fairy reached for his hand and tugged him down to sit next to her.

“I have something to tell you and I think you’re going to be upset.”

Leroy ran his thumb carefully along her face.

“Has this got something to do with Hook and Emma turning into kids?”

“Yes.”

Leroy nodded slowly and took her tiny hands carefully in his, mindful of the rough calluses against her delicate skin.

“Best start at the beginning, sister.”


	9. Chapter 9

The second the loft door opened Emma shrugged free from her father’s grip and pounded up the stairs to her bedroom. Hook threw the prince an angry look and followed. Charming put his hands on his hips and sighed.

“At least there’s no door for them to slam,” At Snow’s words there came the sound of muffled thumping as two pairs of borrowed sneakers hit the wall, “But, our daughter is inventive.” 

She looked up at her husband and began pushing him towards the kitchen.

“I want to go up there as much as you do, but maybe we should let them have their teenage sulk for a little while.”

Hook wasn’t sure if Snow had intended her words to carry, but he and Emma heard every word as they sat on the floor leaning against Swan’s bed. He nudged an elbow into Emma’s ribs, “Is that what we’re doing, Swan indulging in teenaged sulking?”

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Is there a protocol to follow? This is all rather new to me.”

Emma tilted her head towards him and gave him a curious look.

“Well, we’ve stomped upstairs and banged about a bit. We could crank up some moody emo music, but…”

“But we don’t want to wake your little brother, do we?”

Emma bit her lip and considered for a moment.

“No, I suppose not.”

“What are our other options?”

“Writing angst filled poetry and texting our friends about how unfair parents are.”

Hook pulled a face, “I’ve never penned a poem in my life and the only person I text is sat next to me. We’re not very good at this teen pouting thing are we?”

Emma chuckled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. For a while the only sounds were the clattering of pots and soft talking from below.

“Tell me about your back?”

Killian had known Emma wouldn’t leave this topic alone for long. He focused on the fingernails of his left hand and began to speak;

“Not a lot to tell, lass. My brother and I were indentured servants from a young age.”

He glanced at Emma as she raised her head from his shoulder, there was a slight frown creasing her brow.

“You were slaves?”

“No, love. We earned a little money of our own, managed to buy our commissions in the navy eventually.”

“But you were whipped?”

“Aye, lass. The master didn’t tolerate idleness, or clumsiness. The lashings weren’t so bad, better than the kicks or punches.”

Killian jumped a little as Emma’s fingers traced the thin scar on his cheek. Since their transformation it was more prominent and looked more recent.

“It that where this one came from?”

Aye. I dropped a tray of drinks first week in his service, got the tray smacked across my face for my trouble.”

Emma wanted to ask any of the hundred questions that leapt to mind; where were Hook’s parents in all this? Did he ever try to run away? But Hook was shutting down, pulling into himself and she didn’t want to lose him to the depression.

“Did you ever bounce on your bed as a kid?”

Hook looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile curling his lips.

“We slept in bunks, like the ones on the Jolly, not much room to jump on them.”

Emma scrambled to her feet and climbed on to her bed, Hook twisted around to watch her with a grin.

“Is it safe to assume that this activity is frowned upon by parents?”

“Oh yeah.”

She held out her hand in invitation and Hook chuckled as he clambered onto the bed next to her. The soft mattress shifted under their feet as the joined hands.

“Lead the way, Swan.”

Emma’s face broke into a huge grin as she jumped into the air. Killian almost lost his balance as she landed, but she kept him steady.

“Come on, jump!”

At the first sound of creaking bed springs Charming had started up the stairs two at a time. He skidded to a halt the second his daughter’s bed came into view, his eyes wide with laughter. Hook caught sight of him first and missed his footing crashing off the side of the bed and tugging Emma down on to the mattress. 

“Your seas legs suck!”

“My sea legs are fine! I was distracted.”

Emma pushed her hair from her face and turned to see her father laughing at the top of the stairs. The moment of panic that crossed her face twisted his heart.

“Come on you two, Mary Margaret has made grilled cheese.”

At the mention of food Hook’s face appeared over the edge of the bed. He grinned at Emma, “Have we finished sulking for now, lass?”

“Sulking always halts for grilled cheese.”

 

“There you go.”

Snow put the plates of grilled cheese in front of her daughter and the pirate. Even though there was clearly a curse or some other magic at work she couldn’t help but be a little thrilled at doing something so motherly. Her joy shifted into concern as both Emma and Hook began to devour the food as if it was going out of fashion.

“Take it easy! You’re going to make yourselves sick!”

Both of them swallowed their mouthfuls rapidly and muttered something along the lines of an apology. David gently pulled Mary Margaret away from the table and into the relative privacy of their bedroom.

“Do you think this is part of the curse? Them being so hungry?”

David smiled sadly at his wife.

“You never went hungry as a child did you?”

Snow looked shocked and shook her head.

“They’re eating like they don’t know when the next meal is coming. I think our daughter had a harder childhood then she’s told us. Hook too from the looks of things.”

Mary Margaret’s heart twisted in her chest; her hand flew to her mouth and there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, David.”

He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her on the spot.

“We can’t change the past, Snow.”

 

Hook reached for the glass of orange juice a shaking hand. The OJ slopped a little on the table as he brought it too his mouth.

“Hook? You’re sweating. What’s wrong with you?”

At Emma’s words the room blurred and shifted in front of Killian’s eyes.

_What’s wrong with you?”_

That harshly asked question that always came with a raised fist. Killian threw himself backwards from the table. He hit the floor to the sound of shouting and shattering glass. No, no, not again. He’d made a mistake, been clumsy, been stupid and careless, and now he was going to get beaten for it. The food he’d eaten roiled sourly in his stomach. 

“No, I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up. I’m sorry.”

“Mom! Dad! Killian’s sick!”

Emma’s panicked cry reached their ears at the same time as the sound of shattering glass. David raced into the main space of the loft and found Hook kneeling on the floor and babbling, trying to sweep up the pieces of a broken glass with his bare hands. David grabbed his wrists and pulled him away from the shards, in his panic to stop the boy from hurting himself, he was rougher than he intended. Hook went limp in his hands, dangling from his grasp.

“It’s my fault, I did it. Don’t beat Liam.”

David recoiled from the fear in the boy’s voice, he carefully let go of his wrists and tried to hold Hook upright. He felt sick as Hook dropped to his knees, his eyes screwed shut and said; “I’ll take my beating. Please don’t hurt Liam.”

Killian swayed, gasping for breath, before keeling over on to the floor. David reacted instantly and scooped the limp form up into his arms.

“We need to get him to the hospital.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Should we summon the Blue Fairy?”

Regina’s response to Robin’s question was to snort and shake her head.

“Mother Superior is antagonistic at the best of times. Let’s find out if our winged mischief maker has gone dark before we increase the tension.”

Robin had not had much to do with the Blue Fairy, but he had to agree with Regina’s description, the nun didn’t quite live up to his expectations of a fairy godmother. When they reached the empty slip where Leroy’s boat moored Henry pulled out a spy glass and began scanning the harbour.

“Where did you get that, Henry?”

“Lifted it from Hook’s pocket, thought it might come in handy. There she is!”

The lad pointed to the small boat at the far edge of the harbour. Regina peered across the water, a frown creasing her brow.

“Well, there doesn’t look to be any immediate danger. I could smoke us all across there.”

A ship’s horn sounded before Henry could give voice to his answer.

“No need, Mom. He’s bringing her home.”

Regina flexed her hands and Robin’s hand tensed on his bow. All the three of them could do for the moment was to wait and see what manner of trouble stepped ashore.

 

“Whale!”

Charming’s yell brought the doctor running to the ER. He took in the shaking child in the prince’s arms and asked the obvious question; “Who the hell is that?”

“Hook.”

Whale’s eyes darted to the boy’s left hand, which was noticeably flesh and not metal. He shook his head and spat; “Let me guess, magic? Thought as much. Wonderful.”

Hook came round just as Charming laid him on the hospital trolley. The boy cringed away from the sight of him, almost tumbling from the far side. Whale gave the prince a harsh look and snapped;

“You’re terrifying him! Get out of here!”

David backed away leaving the doctors and nurses to their task. He bumped against Emma and without thought took her small hand in his as they both watched the sobbing and babbling Hook be wheeled into the ER. David squeezed his daughter’s hand. 

“He’s going to be okay. You both are.”

“How do you know? This could be the spell. He could die. This could happen to me.”

His daughter looked up at him, tears in her eyes but her face set into a hard mask that did not quite hide her fear. David melted to his knees and both his hands on her shoulders so he could turn her to face him.

“It doesn’t matter what the cause. It’s going to be okay, because we always find a way to make things better.”

A tear trickled down her face, but Emma nodded her head. Charming pulled her into a fatherly embrace, as her stroked her hair he repeated;

“It’s going to be okay.”

 

Leroy’s looked a mite worried when he spotted their welcoming committee; it was at times like this, when Regina’s face was hard and cold that it was difficult to remember that she wasn’t the Evil Queen anymore.

“Steady there, sister. Astrid is going to fix everything. She knows she was wrong for doing what she did.”

“Wrong is an understatement.”

Robin twisted round, his bow half raised and an arrow in his hand before he registered the newcomer was the Blue Fairy. Regina heaved a dramatic sigh a span on her heel.

“We have this under control, thank you.”

The Blue Fairy tutted and shook her head; “I don’t think you are aware of what darkness Astrid has been playing with.”

Astrid was ashore now with Leroy holding her hand to one side and Henry standing in front of her. Blue motioned with her hand as if she was summoning a wayward puppy.

“Come here Astrid.”

“No, she’s staying with us.”

Regina wished that she could have taken a picture of Blue’s reaction to Henry’s calmly defiant words; the fairy looked as if she’d been slapped in the face with a wet fish.

“Henry. This is a matter between fairies, you have not sa in how Astrid in dealt with.”

Henry dipped his head and shuffled his toe along the board of the jetty. For a moment Robin was convinced that the lad had reached the limit of his courage, there was no shame in that, he was standing up to a powerful magical creature. A thought occurred to Robin and he cast a fast glance at Regina, she was smiling ever so slightly. The reformed outlaw mentally kicked himself for entertaining even a moment of doubt over Henry’s actions. The lad had a plan and was just rallying his thoughts.

“Astrid can you reverse this spell?”

“Yes Henry. I have the reversal potion brewed and ready.”

Blue snorted; “Are you honestly going to trust another potion brewed by Astrid? This one shouldn’t have affected any one, but the dwarf,” Blue leant to the side trying to peer around Henry, so Astrid got the full benefit of her disapproving stare, “You must have done something wrong. You know potions are not your strong suite.”

Henry eased himself into Blue’s line of sight, totally blocking Astrid from her sight, the movement was gently done it could have been mistaken for an awkward teenage shuffle, right up to the point where Henry spoke;

“And what are Astrid’s strong suites?”

His tone was low and on the surface polite, but reminded Robin of a very calm, very dangerous man he had met a long time ago. Blue paid no attention to the deep undercurrent and responded only to the surface appearance of Henry’s words.

“Well, one day she may make a godmother of moderate skill, but I am afraid that this transgression has set her back a very long way.”

Henry didn’t move for a moment, then with an easy shrug of his shoulders he turned his back on Blue and gently place a hand on Astrid’s trembling shoulder; “You ready to make this right?”

Astrid managed to meet his eye and nodded with a weak smile on her lips. Blue’s indignant huff was spoiled slightly by Regina’s text alert sounding, her lips thinned, but she continued; “Henry, this is not a good idea…”

Henry didn’t turn around, he barley glanced over his shoulder; “Not interested in your opinion Blue. Come on guys, Mom and Hook are at the loft…”

“No they’re not, they’re at the hospital.”

There was a flash of panic on the lad’s face, but he nodded at his Mom.

“Get us there quick, please Mom.”

A swirl of purple smoke rose and cleared leaving the Blue Fairy alone on the dock.

“Well, I never.”


	11. Chapter 11

Killian blinked awake to the familiar scent that screamed hospital to his senses. He experimentally tugged his right arm and almost hit himself in the chest as it moved freely.

“No handcuffs this time Hook.”

Hook grunted in surprise, this was the first time he’d been here without being chained to the bed. The freedom of his right hand was marred by the irritation in his left. The sensation of having a left hand again was strange enough, that there was now a needle jabbed in the back of it wasn’t improving things. Killian fought the urge to scratch at it; he remembered that the action was frowned upon by the dour nurses that stalked these halls. He turned his bad mood upon the only other person in the room.

“Doctor Whale. What the hell am I doing here?”

The doctor sighed; Hook was stable thanks to the IV fluids. Whale didn’t need any of the monitors to tell him that, the pirate was back to being rude and short tempered with him. 

“I need to ask you some questions and I need honest answers.”

For the first time since he’d discovered magic was real Victor was hoping that the answers Hook gave him pointed to a magical problem, the medical issue he suspected was one of his personal demons that he really wasn’t ready to face up too. Hook gave him a non-comital shrug.

“Depends on the questions.”

“Your flask holds about a half pint, yes?”

Killian nodded.

“And how often do you refill it?”

Killian laugh was scratchy; Whale pickled up the plastic tumbler from the side table and helped him sip some water. He waited with a raised eyebrow until Hook answered his question.

“I don’t refill it. It’s enchanted.”

Whale hummed, as much as the idea of a bottomless flask intrigued him, it only added to his current concerns.

“When was the last day you didn’t have an alcoholic drink?”

Hook screwed up his face in thought.

“Neverland.”

“That’s what? A few months ago?”

“Try 180 years.”

Whale quirked an eyebrow at this, he’d known the pirate had lived a long life, but now he was beginning to wonder how he had managed it. Killian huffed, he honestly did not want to tell this story, but he rattled off the basics as briefly as he could.

“Second time in Neverland, stores ran dry, got sick, we restocked, felt better.”

“Where you sick like this then?” Killian frowned at him, “Sweating, tremors, hallucinations.”

“A little.”

“Hook, you going through alcohol withdrawal. This isn’t going to be comfortable.”

Hook chuckle was mirthless and hollow; the sound was far to world weary to becoming from the child on the bed.

“Get Henry to return my damn flask and this won’t be a problem.”

“I afraid it’s not that simple.”

Hook let his head flop back against the pillow.

“Course it’s bloody not.”

 

Whale left his patient and walked into a barrage of questions from Emma and Charming. Snow had arrived at some point while Whale was treating Hook. Instead of joining in the inquisition she slipped passed them into Hook’s room. Whale raised his hands and tried to stay calm, today’s strangeness was making him crave his own hip flask, but that wouldn’t be appropriate at the moment.

“Please, lower your voices. There are sick people here.”

The din calmed and Whale took a deep breath. 

“Hook is suffering from alcohol withdrawal. It’s simple enough to treat in adults, but in a child in his weaken condition I’m concerned about complications.”

“What weakened condition?”

The sharp to the point question sounded strange coming from a child. Whale bit his lip and made himself remember that Emma was not really a child, and he once again silently cursed the fact he was a man of science living in a crazy magic town.

“Hook is malnourished even by Enchanted Forest standards. His blood work is frankly alarming. To be honest I’m having difficulty telling what’s magic and what’s science.”

Emma nodded. It made sense that Hook’s blood would be more magic than cells. He’d spent so long in Neverland and god’s knew where else, magic was as much a part of him as his hook. Emma flinched slightly as her Father placed his hands on her shoulders.

“We’re working on the magic part. Do what you can for him from your side of things.”

Whale nodded and headed in the direction of the pharmacy.

 

Hook hastily wiped his nose on his sleeve as Snow White entered the room.

“Your highness, forgive me for not getting up.”

Snow gave him a soft smile and sat on the edge of his bed, there was plenty of room for her; Hook had curled himself into a ball by the headboard.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hook blinked at her, but remained silent.

“When you got sick, you were seeing things. Things from your childhood, I think.”

She reached for his hand as gently as she could.

“You mentioned your brother and someone beating you.”

Hook shrugged at her and Snow could see his defensive walls slide into place. It was a look that she recognized well from Emma and in this moment, on the face of this scared, little boy it twisted her heart no less than it did with her daughter. Snow waited patiently. Hook chewed at his bottom lip and heaved a sigh, her concern deserved some answers, but he didn’t feel strong enough to repeat the tale for a second time in as many hours.

“Not all of us grew up royal, is it that much of a surprise that I had a hard childhood?”

He’d expected her to be annoyed at his dismissive response, suspected that hard words were coming his way, but when he finally looked up at Snow he was surprised to see tears in the woman’s eyes. The sight caused his own to start again, not born of fears from the past, but the terror of the magic that held him in its grasp now.

“I’m scared, mi’lady. I’m Captain bloody Hook, I’m supposed to die in an epic sea battle not trembling and weeping as the pathetic child I used to be.”

Snow wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her. Hook froze for a moment before resting his head in the crook of her neck and sobbing quietly but freely.

“You are not going to die. We will figure this out and you’ll be swaggering around in your leather coat again in no time.”

Snow caught Charming’s eye through the window of the room and frowned slightly at him. Charming understood her wordless communication and replied with a fast nod of his head. His wife and the child pirate would be left alone until Hook was calmer.


	12. Chapter 12

The sudden appearance of Regina, Robin, Leroy, Astrid and Henry caused very little surprise in the waiting room. In fact Ruby’s rapidly clicking heels caused more heads to turn. A few of the nurses gave the bundle of fur in her arms a stern look, but nothing was said as the strange group walked into Hook’s room.

The boy pirate looked unsure until Emma climbed up on to the bed and sat next to him. She gently bumped him with her shoulder; “You ready to grow up together? Astrid can fix us.”

Hook’s closed his eyes and sighed hugely; “Thank the gods for that. I was not looking forward to living through another growth spurt.”

All eyes turned to the trembling fairy, it was Ruby who gently asked; “Astrid? You can fix this?”

Astrid nodded shyly at Ruby and swallowed hard before she said; “I can fix it because I caused it. I’m so sorry everyone. I didn’t think the potion would react with the Saviour’s magic.”

Emma frowned and shook her head.

“But, I haven’t got my magic right now. I mean it never came back after Zelena took it, so how did that mess up your potion?”

Astrid was wringing her hands and looked to be on the verge of tears. Leroy carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“It’s okay sister. They’ll understand.”

“You’re still the product of True Love, that has a magic all its own, and I guess,” She looked sadly at Leroy and sighed, “I guess that everything going so wrong is just more proof that Leroy and I aren’t supposed to be together.”

Hook waved his hand as he tried to get his head around the implications of Astrid’s words.

“Hang on. You thought you could bespell the dwarf so he’d fall in love with you? I thought everyone knew that you can’t use magic for that?”

Leroy shook his head slowly; “I love her already, always have. Astrid just wanted to remind me of how I was before Bossy and Blue pulled us apart.”

Astrid nodded quickly; “I thought if he remembered how we first felt about each other then he’d agree to try and make us work. It was a stupid plan, I’m so very sorry.”

Emma and Hook shared a glance, both of their faces scrunched in deep frowns. Emma got the question out first; “Why would Blue stop you being together?”

“Fairies and dwarves don’t get happy endings, sister.”

Hook frowned; “Whose bloody stupid rule is that?”

“It is simply that way of things, pirate.”

Regina’s eye roll was dramatic, but she was almost out done by Snow.

“We have this under control, thank you Blue.”

Blue’s face betrayed her surprise that the chastisement came from Snow White.

“I understand that, but I thought I should be here, just in case Astrid fails. She doesn’t have the best of records for successful spell work.”

Hook caught sight of Henry’s face and realized the lad was grinding his teeth together. It was rare to see Henry so annoyed about anything, it was even rarer to see Regina smile softly and nod encouragingly at Astrid.

“I know you can do this. What do we need to do to help you?”

Astrid pulled a small bottle from her pocket and focused on Regina, rather than risk looking at the increasingly annoyed Blue Fairy.

“If everyone who was affected can stand together, please.”

Leroy lifted the wolf pup from Ruby’s arms and carefully placed her on the end of Hook’s bed. He stood close by and grinned at the two kids.

“You ready?”

Emma nodded, but Hook suddenly held his hands up halting everyone.

“Wait! Do we need to change?”

His question was met with puzzled stares.

“Obviously we need to change back, but what I meant was do we need to change our clothes? Our gear didn’t shrink with us and I don’t want to return to my normal strapping self just to be strangled by these clothes.”

Astrid offered him a shy smile.

“The clothes you’re wearing will grow with you, I’ll make sure of it.”

Hook and Emma both made a deliberate effort to avoid the doubting expression of Blue. Astrid took a deep breath; “Ready?”

Three of the four bespelled nodded, Granny yipped and that was taken to mean she was ready. Astrid uncorked the bottle and threw the contents over the four of them. There was a sparkly flash that left everyone in the room blinking. The hospital bed was now very crowded. Granny carefully rolled her shoulders and bumped against Hook’s knees.

“Well this is cosy.”

The pirate chuckled and rolled from the bed, carefully tugging his left sleeve over the bare stump of his wrist. He looked at Emma and found her to be herself again.  
“We’re back, Swan.”

Emma looked him over and had to laugh at the sight of the famous pirate dressed in a pullover and jeans. Hook caught on to the source of her merriment and cast a deliberate eye over her own borrowed clothes; he cocked an eyebrow at her and started chuckling. Ruby was rooting around in her hand bag; she pulled out a bottle of mouthwash and handed it to Granny. The old woman frowned at it.

“Thought you might want it since you mauled Gold.”

Granny’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

“I did what? Oh good heavens, he’ll be raising the rent this month, you just watch.”

Emma glanced around the room and her face slid into a blank mask. The small room was crowded with family and friends; her family and her friends; all smiling and relieved that this crazy ordeal was over; all of whom had dropped everything to help her and Hook get back to themselves. It was overwhelming and Emma felt the desperate need to run rising in her. She was certain that nothing showed on her face, but that didn’t stop Hook leaning over to her and asking softly; “You alright there, Swan?”

She blinked at him, trying to force down her swirling emotions. She needed something to focus on, something that wasn’t care and concern shining out from a pair of blue eyes. Blue, aha, there was something productive she could channel all these emotions into.

“I think we are owed an apology.”

Astrid started stammering, but Emma cut her off; “Not from you.”

She turned sharply and fixed a hard gaze upon the Blue Fairy. The woman looked stunned; her hand went to her chest;

“You think I need to apologise to you Miss Swan?”

“Yes, to me and Hook and Granny, but most of all to Leroy and Astrid.”

“Why?”

“Because this would have never happened if you hadn’t have stood in the way of True Love.”

The gathered heroes were holding their breath, most of them had been brought up to respect the legendary Blue Fairy, but many of them had found that respect waiver overtime as they heard, or experienced first-hand how tricky she could be to deal with.

“Dwarves and fairies do not get True Love.”

Emma shrugged; “Maybe not in the Enchanted Forest, but this is Storybrooke. This is where everyone can get a happy ending,” Emma nodded at Regina and Robin, “Evil Queens, outlaws,” she smiled at Ruby and Granny, “Werewolves,” finally she turned her eyes to Hook, “Even pirates,” He acknowledge her with a small bow of his head, as she returned her eyes to Blue, “So why not a dwarf and a fairy? And don’t tell me it isn’t done, or it’s against the rules, because this whole damn town goes against every rule of sense in this world.”

Blue was beginning to look nervous, but she tried one last time to impose her will on the situation; “Astrid will never become a fairy godmother if she follows this path.”

There was a snort from the corner of the room and all eyes turned to Henry; “You never thought she’d become a godmother anyway. It’s in the book.”

Blue bowed her head and squared her shoulders.

“Very well, if this is the path they want to take, so be it.”

With all of the considerable dignity that she could muster the Blue Fairy turned and walked away. There was a collective sigh from everyone in the room. Emma grinned at the shell shocked Astrid and Leroy.

“Okay, it’s up to you two now. Just no more magic potions, please? Go on dates like normal people, yeah.”

The unlikely couple share the shyest smile Emma had ever witnessed. Leroy jerked his head at the door and the pair of them slipped out hand in hand. Granny rose from the bed, grumbling slightly at her aching back.

“Come on Ruby, my girl. Next month’s rent isn’t going to earn itself and we still have a party to get ready for.”

Ruby grinned at her Grandma and waved her farewells to everyone. Little Roland, who had watched the magical goings on in awed silence tugged on Robin’s sleeve and reminded him that ice cream had been promised for today. Regina laughed and took the little one’s hand.

“Does two scoops of Rocky Road sound good?”

Robin feigned a serious frown, but broke into easy laughter as his son dragged him and Regina out of the room.

“We’ll see you all tomorrow for the naming.”

The little room almost felt empty now. Emma stretched her legs out on the bed with a sigh. Hook grinned at her and said;

“What say you, Swan? Back to your place and get me out of these clothes.”

“Hey!”

David’s cry of fatherly outrage sounded loud in the room. Hook screwed his eyes shut and Emma was certain she could see the tips of his ears colour. 

“I simply meant, so I can collect my own clothing,” He plucked at the borrowed sweater, “No offence Henry, but blue cable knit isn’t really my style.”

Henry tilted his head and hummed to himself, then shook his head, “Nah, pirates in knitwear just isn’t right.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Killian took a deep breath and tucked the shiny gift bag behind his back as he tapped on the door with his hook. He was itching to reach for his flask and take a fortifying gulp of rum, but he bit his lip and shook the impulse away. He focused on the wooden door in front of him and for an instant he wondered if he should have just gone with flowers, or even not bothered with this at all. He shook that last thought away, pirate he maybe, but he had manners and an acknowledgement was due. The door opened to reveal a smiling Snow White.

“Hello Hook. Emma’s at the Sheriff’s Station with David.”

“I know y’highness. It is actually you I came to see.”

“Oh. Well come on in.”

Hook stepped inside the loft, swishing his coat in such a way to keep the gift hidden. Snow waited for him to say something, anything with a cheerful smile on her face. Killian swallowed and pulled the gift from behind his back; Snow’s smile took on a happily puzzled twist as she took the offered gift.

“A mere token to apologise for breaking the glass when I was… taken ill.”

“You didn’t have to do that. It wasn’t your fault.”

Killian poked the point of his hook into his thumb and glanced up at her from under his eyelashes.

“We both know that’s not entirely true.”

Snow gave him a sad smile that he could quite interpret. Her face brightened as she open the bag and pulled her gift from the nest of tissue paper. The tumbler was the same shape as the one he’d smashed, but instead of being plain glass this one was patterned with orange and green love birds.

“Oh Hook, it’s beautiful.”

Snow looked up at him was such a warm, joyful smile that Killian had the confidence to say what he’d really meant by the gift.

“I have no recollection of a mother’s tender embrace. Thank you for granting me that comfort at the hospital.”

A hint of pain clouded Snow’s sunny countenance, before she pulled Hook into a close hug. Killian froze unsure of how to deal with this, but slowly rested his head on her shoulder as he had in the hospital, as he allowed himself just one more moment of the comfort he’d never known as a child. His eyes slammed open as the door to the loft banged open.

“What’s this?”

Snow pulled away and held up the glass to David.

“Hook bought us a new glass to say sorry for the mess he made.”

“Ah. That was good of you.”

Hook rolled his shoulders in an easy shrug.

“Not going to get very far with Emma if her mother is angry with me.”

“And how far do you think you’ll get if I am angry with you?”

“You’re warming to me, mate. And I was going to ply you with ale tonight at Grannys.”

David shrugged.

“That might work, a little.”

 

Out in the harbour Leroy’s little boat bobbed up and down on the waves. The shutters were all closed against the lunchtime sunlight, but the interior was lit by multiple strands of green fairy lights. Astrid leaned forward and carefully placed her empty bowl on the table. She eased back and snuggled into Leroy’s side with a happy sigh.

“Thank you for lunch.”

He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Was only soup and crackers, sister.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re together. Everything is perfect now.”

She tilted her head up to face him and smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Around them the electric fire flies glimmered and all was well with the world.


End file.
